


Dreams Made Real

by yemiteyowling



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 16:30:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14573013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yemiteyowling/pseuds/yemiteyowling
Summary: The reality of Viktor is better than anything Yuuri had dared to dream.





	Dreams Made Real

Viktor had featured in a great many dreams that Yuuri had had over the years. So many dreams, of so many kinds, yet none could compare to the reality of Viktor.

Viktor, watching Yuuri in mundane moments with wide eyes, not unlike Yuuri's own had been all those years ago when he first saw Viktor skate. Viktor, utterly ridiculous, yet utterly sincere when it mattered (and it seemed it always mattered when Yuuri was involved). Viktor, melting under Yuuri at the barest touch, resting in Yuuri's arms like nothing could possibly hurt him there (of course nothing could hurt him, Yuuri would make sure of it).

Yuuri had never let himself dream of Viktor in any of these ways, it never even occurred to him that the love he & Viktor now shared could ever be a part of Yuuri's life, with anyone. The longer he and Viktor were together, the harder it became for Yuuri to remember his youthful fantasies. The reality of Viktor had replaced the dream of Viktor, and the dreams, whatever they may have been, could never compare.

Viktor, who looked him with eyes full of love and contentment, who cupped his face gently as he spoke with wonder in his voice.

"My darling Yuuri. You're all my dreams come true, even the ones I never let myself dream until I met you."

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Twitter [@YemiteYowls](twitter.com/YemiteYowls) and on Tumblr at [yemiteyowling](yemiteyowling.tumblr.com)


End file.
